1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to flexible pouches for packaging a product and, more specifically, to a flexible pouch for packaging a product and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of disposable, portable containers are known in the art for storing a fluid or dry product, such as a liquid, granular material, powder or the like. One example of such a container is a flexible pouch. Consumers prefer the convenience of flexible pouches, due to their shape, size and shelf life. Manufacturers recognize the packaging benefits of a flexible pouch, since the pouch can be formed and filled on the same manufacturing line. An example of a method and apparatus for filling a flexible pouch with a product is disclosed in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 6,199,601, which is incorporated herein by reference.
The flexible pouch is made from a flexible material, preferably a laminate composed of sheets of plastic or aluminum or the like. In this example, the material is available in sheet form, on a roll. An outer layer of the material may include preprinted information, such as a logo, or the like, to provide the consumer with information regarding the contents of the pouch. The pouch may be formed using conventionally known manufacturing techniques, such as a horizontal form-fill seal machine, a flat bed pre-made pouch machine, a vertical form-fill machine, or the like. The pouch is generally formed by folding sheets of material over each other to achieve a predetermined shape. Edges, such as a side edge, are joined together using a sealing technique such as bonding or welding. Alternatively, the pouch is formed by laying one layer of material over a second layer of material and forming a gusset along two parallel edges to form a pouch capable of standing unsupported. An upper edge of the front panel and back panel is generally not sealed until after the pouch is filled. The empty pouch may be placed in a holder such as a cup or puck prior to the filling process. To fill the pouch, the upper edges of the pouch are spread apart. For example, a concentrated flow of gas is directed towards the upper edge of the pouch to separate the panels. Grippers may also be utilized at the same time to pull the panels apart. The pouch is filled, sealed and finished.
Flexible pouches have been used for some time to distribute non-carbonated beverages, such as fruit juice and the like. However, their use with carbonated beverages has been limited since the presently available materials are somewhat permeable, thereby allowing loss of the internal carbon dioxide gas from the pouch and its replacement with oxygen. The presence of oxygen in the filled pouch increases the chance of bacteria forming, or may affect the taste. Thus, there is a need in the art for a flexible pouch that can be used to distribute carbonated beverages and a method of making such a pouch.